This invention relates generally to containers for shipping visual systems and more specifically to containers for shipping closed circuit television systems. A closed circuit television system includes a camera, a lens for the camera, a monitor having a screen for displaying a picture, and a cable connecting the camera video output to the monitor.
Typically such systems have been shipped by packaging and shipping each component separately. Although complete systems have been shipped in single containers, the components were also individually packaged separately and were thus not operatively connected as a system.
While such known shipping containers have been successful in protecting the components during shipment, no provision has been made to allow the user to quickly verify that the system does work without unpacking and connecting the components. If the system does function properly, it can be installed. However, if it does not operate properly, the user then has to disassemble the components and repackage them for return to the manufacturer. Thus, initially testing a closed circuit television system shipped in a conventional container requires a substantial effort by the user especially if the system does not work properly and must be returned.